HaBeDe, Itachi!
by Pidtachi Uchiha
Summary: Itachi ultah, kira-kira dia dijailin gak ya? / gomen kalo gaje n garing tingkat dewa, I'm newbie here. review plis


Mohon .nya, I'm newbie here.. :)

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : GaJe, garing, OOC tingkat dewa.

HaBeDe, Itachi!

By : Pidtachi Uchiha

Em.. mulai dari mana ya..

Pagi itu,, Itachi brangkat ke Sekolahnya, alias Konoha High School dengan amat sangat tergesa-gesa sekali (gila. Boros kata). Maklum lah, tadi pagi dia bangun kesiangan, belom juga nyiapin buku buat ke sekolah. Itachi lari secepet-cepetnya kayak lagi dikejar bences-bences taman lawang.

Gak biasa, hari ini Itachi lari, gak naek motor .. yah nasib begitu ngenes. Si motor di kurbanin Itachi ke Kakuzu gara-gara Itachi belom bayar utang buat beliin Tobi lolipop gara-gara lolipop Tobi jatoh nyebur ke got. Harga lolipopnya cumak 2000. Tapi Kakuzu nagihnya 20.000.000 yah, biasa lah, namanya jugak Kakuzu. Harga motornya Itachi 30.000.000, jadi Itachi minta kembaliannya. Kembalian? Ke Kakuzu? Cita-citamu terlalu tinggi, Itachi.

Abaikan. Balik ke Itachi.

Tiga langkah dari gerbang KHS, bel masuk bunyi. Dan gerbang tertutup pas di depan mata Uchiha yang ngenes ini. #diamaterasuitachi.

Di luar gerbang cuma ada dia, Lider Pein, n makhluk yang gak jelas gendernya apa. Cewek ato cowok? Jangan-jangan triple gender. *Dei: Gue cowok, un! Author: really? Benarkah?*

Nah, gerbangnya dijaga ama pak satpam yang tinggi, gede, n seremnya kayak kucing lagi putus cinta #ciee. Ialah... siapa ya? Enaknya siapa ya?

Em... oke. Ialah Raikage. Gila. Disana jadi raikage disini jadi satpam.

Dei : "un, gerbangnya dong,un!"

Pein : "Iya nih, masa telat 3 detik aja ga' ?"

Ita : " dong,, plisssss" (ga' nyangka, ada Uchiha alay)

Raikage : "Gak! Yang namanya telat, ya telat! Kagak boleh masuk!"

Ita : "em.. ntar tak beliin lolipop deh,"

Dei : "lu dapet uang dari mana, un? Lu nggadaiin apa, un?"

Ita : "gue punyak goceng, nemu di celengan ayamnya Otouto gue"

Pein : "lu punyak goceng? ntar traktiran yaa..."

Ita : "emoh! Susah tau dapetin nih goceng! Gue kudu nglewatin tuju samudra n lima benua buat dapetin nih goceng!"

Raikage : "gue bukan Tobi! Gue gak mintak lolipop!"

Tiba-tiba ditengah pertarungan yang tidak begitu seru #eaa muncul guru super duper amat sangat killer sekali *amat sangat boros kata sekali*, Anko.

Anko: "we, onok opo iki?" (ada apa ini?) *dengan nada yang medok

Ita: "ini nih, kita bertiga kagak dibukain gerbang, padahal Cuma telat 3 detik"

Dei : "iya nih, un! Kita nunggu ampe garing lumutan gini, un"

Pein : "ho'oh"

Anko: "oh. Yauda. Masuk. Tapi kalian bersihin toilet dulu! Habis itu bersihin lantai 3 kmaren habis ada rapat, n bersihin parkiran pake vakum kliner"

Ita, Dei, Pein : *sweatdrop* "er.. iya Anko-sensei"

==skip time==

Setelah melalui perjalan dan petualangan yang begitu berat dan menyedihkan (menyenangkan bagi author), akhirnya mereka nyampe di kelas.

Dei langsung duduk di sebelahnya Sasori, Pein langsung duduk di sebelahnya Zetsu, n Itachi langsung duduk di sebelah author (hore!). Ya enggak lah. Itachi langsung duduk di sebelah Shisui.

Shisui kliatan sebel liat Itachi. Gak tau knapa.

Itachi : "lu knapa sih? Cemberut aja dari tadi?"

Shisui : "sebel"

Itachi : "mang sebel knapa?"

Shisui : "gue sebel ama lo"

Itachi : "emang apa yang bikin lo sebel ke gue?"

Shisui : "lu tuh jorok tau! Liat loker lo, sampah semua!"

Itachi : "iya deh, ini gue bersihin,"

Itachi langsung bersihin lokernya yang berisi timbunan sampah buat sahabat terbaiknya ntu. Yah, slama ini Itachi gak sempet mbuang tuh sampah soalnya dia emang males #dihajarItachiFG

Itachi : "nih, uda gue bersihin. Jangan ngambek lagi!"

Shisui : "huh!"

Shisui njawabnya cuek. Gak peduli. Itachi bingung. _'kok Shisui sewot gini sih,, gak biasa, jangan-jangan dia disogok lolipop ama Tobi buat njailin gue. Nggak lah, disogok lolipop + tangkenya pasti nyodok leher. Mungkin dia dihipnotis ama Lider, tapi kalo dihipnotis matanya muter-muter. Mungkin dia njailin gue.. ah! Hari ini kan gue ultah!'_

Itachi dengan Pe-De tingkat dewa nanyak ke Shisui

Itachi : "eh! Lu njailin gue yah?"

Shisui : "njailin? Emang dalam rangka apa gue njailin lo?"

Itachi : "Agustusan! Shisui, hari ini gue ultah, masa' lo lupa sih?"

Shisui : "oh, lo ultah. Trus? Gue kudu bilang wow gitu?"

Itachi : "..."

'_yah, kok Shisui marah sih,, masa' dia lupa ultah gue? Padahal taon kmaren dia ngado gue softlens baru, yang kayak Mangekyo yang di komik favorit gue. Hiks,, Shisui knapa sih?'_

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama mulai. Masuklah guru yang gak begitu tua tapi juga gak muda, Kakashi. Dia pake masker tiap hari. Yah, sebenernya murid-muridnya uda pada pnasaran,, kog dia pake masker mulu?

Banyak bayangan tentang wajah Kakashi di mata muridnya, terutama Akatsukies. Jangan-jangan dia punyak kumis kayak orang cina, ato mungkin dia punyak kumis warna warni, ato yang paling ekstrim, jangan-jangan mukanya kumis semua (hii).

Didorong rasa penasaran yang sudah nyampe puncak, akhirnya Hidan membranikan diri nanya.

"sensei, knapa sih kog pake masker mulu?"

Dengan bego'nya Kakashi mbo'ongin Hidan, "oh, ini. Ini cacar air"

"tapi kog gak sembuh-sembuh? Masa' bertaon-taon cacarnya gak sembuh-sembuh"

Dengan bego' (lagi) Kakashi njawab, "ini gak pernah dikasi salep(?)"

Dengan bego' (juga) Hidan percaya aja, "oh gitu ya, sensei. Kalo gak sembuh-sembuh, berdo'a, minta ke Jashin-sama biar cacarnya meledak(?), trus cacarnya ilang"

Dei nyaut, "kalo pengen meledak gak usa minta ke Jashin-sama, un! minta aja ke gue, ntar gue ledakin cacarnya, un! Cacarnya ilang, mukanya sensei juga ilang, un!"

Satu kelas meledak. Gak. Satu kelas ktawa semua. Kalo meledak critanya selese dong.

Kakashi _sweatdrop._

==skip time==

Plajaran pertama slese. Waktu Kakashi blom kluar, semuanya tenang-tenang aja. Rapi-rapi aja. Begitu Kakashi kluar, kelas berubah jadi botol pecah (kalo kapal pecah, tenggelam dong).

Sasori mainan Teddy Bear (kalo dirumah main Berbi), Dei bikin makhluk dari planet antah-berantah dari plastisin yang dia bawa, Tobi makan lolipop yang uda dia simpen bertaon-taon dari jaman Hashirama (dia nemu di kantongnya Hashirama waktu tarung dulu), Kakuzu nagih utang ke temen-temen sekelasnya, Kisame pacaran sama ikan di aquarium yang dipajang di depan kelas, Pein ngamplas pieching-pierching karatannya, Konan bikin origami bentuk Kyuubi, Zetsu sibuk menyelamatkan diri dari Kakuzu, n Itachi, nggaring. Gak ada kerjaan sama skali. Mo ngajak Shisui ngobrol, tapi Shisui lagi ngambek. Pasti dikacangin.

'_Boring. Pengen maen game, tapi main apa? Lost Saga gue gak bawa modem, trus di leptop adanya cuma gamenya Baka Otouto gue. Itupun gamenya kayak game anak cewek smua. Masa gue main gamenya Sasuke? Rusak imej gue sbagai Uchiha! Pengen ngobrol, ngobrol sama siapa? Shisui? Dia lagi ngambek!'_ batin itachi.

Gak ada ujan gak ada banjir, tiba-tiba Tsunade dateng, langsung masuk ke kelas.

"DUDUK, SEMUA!"

Satu kelas hening. Dingin. Padahal di luar mataharinya lagi dangdutan.

Tsunade duduk di meja guru, ngambil buku absen, dan mulai ngabsen satu-satu,

"Akasuna Sasori!"

"Deidara!"

"Konan!"

"Kakuzu!"

"Hoshigaki Kisame!"

"Hidan!"

"Madara Tobi!"

"Yahiko Pein!"

"Zetsu!"

Semua angkat tangan dengan wajah tenang-tenang aja. Dan sampailah pada Itachi.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" Tsunade mengeraskan suaranya. Itachi angkat tangan dengan wajah _jangan-apa-apain-gue_.

"oh, jadi kamu yang namanya Uchiha Itachi. Kamu yang bersihin toilet tadi pagi?"

"mffh... iya, sensei"

Pein cekikian.

"KAMU PIERCHING, DIEM! MAJU KAMU!" sambil nunjuk ke arah Itachi.

Itachi maju ke depan kelas dengan perasaan dag-dig-dug.

"Kamu yang tadi pagi bagian ngepel toilet, kan? Sama Deidara n Pein?"

"mffhh.. " Itachi gak njawab, dia takut stengah mati.

"JAWAB!"

"emm... iya, sensei" Itachi njawab dengan muka gak Uchiha banget.

Pein cekikian lagi.

'_jangan-jangan gue dikerjain, dari tadi Lider cekikian mulu'_

"Tadi pagi Hiruzen-sensei kepleset waktu mau masuk toilet yang tadi kamu bersihin! Kamu sering

njailin Hiruzen-sensei, kan?"

"kamu juga sering dapet jelek kalo ulangan, kan?" Tsunade nglanjutin omongannya.

'_wah, gue dikerjain nih. Kmaren ulangan gue dapet nilai 99,99!'_

"mffphh.." Itachi g tau mo jawab apa.

"gak malu kamu? Minta maaf sana! Sama Hiruzen-sensei! Sama orang tua kamu!"

'_ini kayaknya beneran deh.. serem gini'_

"BALIK BADAN!"

Itachi balik badan.

"ngomong! Kaa-san, Tou-san, Itachi minta maaf," Tsunade ngomong, sambil nyuruh Itachi ngulangin.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Itachi minta maaf," mata Itachi mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Itachi sering dapet nilai jelek kalo ulangan"

"Itachi se.. sering dapet ni... nilai jelek ka..lo ulang..an" tiru Itachi sambil sesenggukan.

Pein n Hidan cekikian.

"Hiruzen-sensei, Itachi minta maaf,"

"Hi..hi.. hiru..zen sen.. sei.. Ita..chi minta ma...af"

"sering njailin sensei"

"se.. serr..ing jail..in sen..sei" Itachi njawab sesenggukan, kayak orang gagap.

Pein, Hidan ama Deidara cekikian gak keruan.

"udah! Sekarang kamu boleh balik badan!" perintah Tsunade.

"hh..hh.h..." Itachi masih sesenggukan.

Itachi balik badan.

.

.

.

.

"JROOOTTT..!"

Sebuah loyang penuh krim sukses mendarat secara dramatis di muka Uchiha ganteng ini. Ditambah lagi ada krim semprot ikut-ikutan mendarat di kepalanya. Si pelaku, Shisui + anak-anak sekelas ketawa terbuahak-buahak.

Selese numpahin krim di muka sahabatnya, Shisui langsung balik ke bangkunya.

Itachi masih cengo sambil bersihin krim di mukanya.

"Happy birthday Itachi, happy birthday Itachi, happy birthday Itachi, happy birthday Itachi"

Temen-temen sekelasnya pada nyanyi lagu Happy Birthday buat Itachi.

Perlahan-lahan, terliat sosok yang perlahan-lahan ndeketin Itachi.

Dia terlihat lagi bawa kue tart yang ada lilinnya. Itachi blum bisa liat dengan jelas itu siapa. Masi ada krim yang nempel di deket matanya. Setelah dibersihin... ternyata... itu...

.

.

Inuzuka.. Hana!

Itachi uda lamaaaa banget naksir Hana. Yang tau cuma Shisui, Akatsukies gak da yang dikasi tau.

Shisui minta ke Hana buat mbawa kue tart ke Itachi. Shisui juga skalian ngomong kalo Itachi naksir dia.

"Met Ultah ya, Itachi..." ucap Hana sambil senyum. Bikin Itachi nge-blush n hatinya dag-dig-dug #ciee.

"emm... iya, makasih" jawab Itachi malu.

"tiup lilinnya nih.." kata Hana. Bikin Itachi beku di tempat.

Temen-temennya + Akatsukiers + Tsunade asyik nonton mereka.

"emm... iya" jawab Itachi malu (lagi).

"sebelum itu, _make a wish_ dulu" kata Hana lagi.

"emm... aku.. pengen..." kata-kata Itachi nggantung.

.

.

.

"...pengen kamu jadi pacarku" Itachi nylesein kalimatnya, n skarang gantian Hana yang nge-blush gak keruan.

"fuuuhh.." Itachi niup lilinnya, habis itu ngomong lagi, "jadi, permintaanku terkabul gak?"

"TERKABUL!" jawab satu kelas bareng-bareng..

"gue pengen Hana yang jadi pacar gue! Bukan lo semua!" jawab Itachi ke temen-temen sekelasnya.

"terkabul kok, Chi.. hehe" jawab Hana sambil nyolekin krim kue tart ke pipi Itachi (yang udah bersih)

==d ' ' b==

Akhirnya selese juga... *legaa*

Gomen kalo GaJe n garing,,

Review plis,,


End file.
